onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 741
Chapter 741 is titled "Liar Usoland". Cover Page Color Spread: the Straw Hat Pirates in military gear. Short Summary Usopp decides to flee from the factory, but changes his mind after the dwarves told Trebol how much faith they had in their "hero". Meanwhile, Thunder Soldier reflects on his life as Kyros. Long Summary As Usopp runs off in fear, Trebol tells the toys to get back to work, but they are shaken by the dwarves' rebellion. The barely conscious dwarves then call on Usopp, still hoping that he will save them. Usopp hears their call and freezes up as Trebol and Sugar question Leo about this "Usoland". Leo tells the two that Usopp is a legendary hero that gave his word to save all the dwarves and toys, and will do so. Trebol laughs at the dwarves' naivety, telling them that "Usoland" abandoned them. The dwarves are shocked, but Leo refuses to believe that Usopp would abandon them, trusting in their "hero's" word to the end. Trebol then steps on Leo, angering the dwarves even more. Suddenly, Usopp appears, telling the dwarves to quit the charade about him. As the toy Robin and the dwarves see Usopp, the pirate confesses the truth: he is not Usoland, the heroic descendant of Mont Blanc Noland, but Usopp, one of the Straw Hat Pirates. The dwarves struggle to believe this revelation and begin to weep, but then Usopp tells Trebol that he is still gonna save the dwarves. Before, he had realized that he wouldn't have been able to rest knowing that the dwarves had always been counting on him, and that it would be good to die if it was a noble death. He then declares that he is Usopp, the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates and that they should put their faith in him, as he has decided to become the legendary hero of the Tontatta. With the rest of the toys wondering if he has come to save them, he launches a new pop green at Trebol; Hissatsu Midori Boshi: Platanus Shuriken, telling Trebol that it is time to sink or swim as the attack cuts him in half. Meanwhile, Thunder Soldier flashes back to his life before he was turned into a toy. At the age of 15, Kyros was arrested for the murder of two people. King Riku showed him mercy and allowed him his freedom after fighting 100 battles in the colosseum, to which Kyros agrees to. However, even after being acquitted Kyros continues to fight in the arena. After 1000 victories, Riku asked why Kyros wanted to battle so much. Ironically, Kyros sadly replies that all people will remember him as is a murderer. Quick References Chapter Notes *The cover has several idioms in English, they are: **Chopper's tank: "It takes two to make a quarrel". **Franky's right hand: "Boys will be boys". **Brook's tank: "All's well that ends well". *Usopp reveals his true identity to the Tontatta tribe, admits his deception to them, and engages Trebol in combat. *Usopp reveals a new pop green, Platanus Shuriken. *It is reported to Doflamingo that Kin'emon is on the first floor of the Royal Palace. *Some of Kyros' past is revealed. This is also the first time Kyros is shown as a human. *It is shown how King Riku Doldo III received his scar. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 741